Challenge To Ultimate Match 1998
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Based on the PS2 remake of KOF98.This is the prequel. Rugal is back and wants revenge against the KOF figthers who defeated him long ago. Also featuring the Boss Team, Goenitz & Orochi.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHALLENGE TO ULTIMATE MATCH 1998 **_

_**PROLOGUE**_

Iori strangled Orochi with all his might in uncontrolled anger. The whole area erupted terribly due to their powers.

"Iori, stop fighting back, just accept your fate." Orochi tried to get his hands off, but Iori's madness was now beyond his control.

"Arrrggghhh!!!!" Iori yelled in madness and strangled harder. Chizuru could only watch from far as Kyo charged at them in anger as well. His fist was burning.

"Kyo!" Chizuru could only exclaimed, but Kyo wasn't listening anymore.

Orochi!!! Iori!!!" Kyo slammed his burning fist at Iori, pushing the powers through Orochi as well.

Suddenly the time around them seemed to slow down, even slower, while the other part of the world began moving again. The Earth seemed to be rotating again.

"Kyo, you fool." Orochi's body glowed, as Kyo himself had gone into berserk mode. "Bring back Yuki!!" he yelled. Orochi's body seemed to be vanishing into the darkness of the glyph behind them. But then a pair of arms appeared from the darkness and grabbed Orochi from behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochi was too shock to react.

"You have lost, Orochi, and now I shall show you who is mightier after all." The figure emerged from the darkness. Kyo could only yell in shock as the figure in red tuxedo opened his right eye and let out a cunning smile. Kyo already knew who he was by seeing the red eye glowing again.

"Masaka… Rugal?!" The whole area was covered in a very bright light which shone from behind Rugal. Nothing could be seen at all after that.

Nearly 10 months later….

In the sunken Lack Noah under the ocean bed. The main control room which was long out of order was operating again. Skulls of the fallen fighters grouped together by themselves and formed a gigantic bowl, as a red light glowed on the wall forming an unusual glyph. The computer monitor displayed 'Operation Resurrection' and all of a sudden, blood started filling the bowl until it overflowed. The statue of Goenitz nearby started shaking, as if it was waiting for the blood to flow into it. The blood; the Orochi blood flowed and filled the lines on the floor and on the wall until it reached the glowing red light, forming the glyph on the wall. The monitor displayed 'Back To The world'. The wall crumbled down revealing some untangled wires ahead of the other part of the room. The Orochi blood gathered at a corner forming the shape of a human.

'Monsieur Is Back' The monitor displayed. At that time, the Orochi blood had formed the body of Rugal once more. He laid on the ground without his tuxedo, with his black singlet and without his Orochi power. (This is Rugal 94, of course.) The remaining blood started flowing towards the statue of Goenitz and filled it.

"Urrghgh." Rugal opened his eyes and looked around. "This is…" he took some time to remember where he was. "Black Noah." He slowly got up. He looked at his own body, trying to believe what he was experiencing right now. He held his hands in front of his own face, looking carefully at it, and his face seemed to be in a hysterical state for the moment. He clinched his fists trying to gather his energy once more.

"I'm back from the death!!!" he finally exclaimed after some while. Then he turned and looked at his portrait which was still dangling on the wall. But what he saw at first caused his eyes to open wide.

The guy without a shirt, with white hair and the glowing glyph tattoo on his chest filled his mind. Rugal had never face to face with him, but he knew who he was.

"Orochi!!!" He stomped hard onto the floor shaking the whole Black Noah that it came off the corals that were holding it from the very moment it sank onto it. He calmed down after some while.

"Yes, I'm back. And you, Orochi, have lost this battle. Now, I shall show you who is mightier now. Ha ha ha ha. Everyone's gonna be happy to see me back." He turned and looked out at the window. The ocean view beautiful, actually, but he wasn't feeling that way. He turned to the corner and saw that Goenitz was lying on the floor. The Orochi blood had resurrected him as well by filling up the statue of himself.

"Oh, Goenitz, so you're back as well, heh? Great, this is time for redemption!" he slammed both hands on to the floor with all of his powers, rumbling the whole Black Noah until it started rising up to the surface of the ocean once more. The old and muddy Black Noah was cruising onto the ocean surface once more.

"Now that's better." He looked through the window again, viewing the ocean and the sky and the sunlight. "It's been a long time since I saw all of this."

"It is time to give them all a surprise once more!" He put both hands into his pockets and removed them in an instant. Several invitation letters flew out of his pockets and flew out o Black Noah across the ocean, flying towards the respective recipient.

"This is the ultimate match everyone's been waiting for." He went to the control panel. "Destination: Miami!" Black Noah started sailing towards Miami. He went and grabbed Goenitz by the leg and dragged him down the hall into another room. Goenitz was still in sleep state, as Rugal took him to a room with a gigantic cross leaned against the wall.

Meanwhile in New Mexico, America…

Kyo Kusanagi was sitting on the ground of a grassy hill. He looked on at the beautiful scenery.

"Couldn't believe it's 1998 already." He looked up into the sky. "And no sign of Iori or Orochi since then." He laid back onto the grassy ground. "Well, I guess this is really my vacation after all. But one day, I'll still meet Iori and Kagura again. I better rest as much as I can before Iori comes again."

But all of a sudden a very thick appeared out of nowhere surrounding the area. Kyo got up in surprise.

"Nani kore? Where did this came from?"

He he he he." A mysterious voice laughed in the mist of the fog.

"Dare da? Show yourself. Kyo raised his hand ready to fight. Flames were erupting from his hands again. He heard another weird sound behind him and turned back. The next thing he knew, a heavy blow landed on his head and he fell onto the ground, without knowing what happened.

"Gotcha at last." The mysterious figure appeared from the thickness of the fog. Blades were dangling from the end of his cloak as he pushed them aside. It was Zero.

"Target captured, Sir." A few men appeared and got hold of Kyo.

"Good. Take him back to base."

"Roger." They carried Kyo away.

"Looks like it's time to begin the next plan, Master Nests." Said Zero, before turning and walked away back into the fog. Nests had captured Kyo.

On the other side of the country, in Washington….

Iori was having a shower in the bathroom of his rented apartment. He stood there letting the water flowed all over him as he let his mind flew away for the moment.

Since the end of the last battle against Orochi, Kyo and Iori had split up. The blood feud was supposed to have ended. But Iori wasn't happy because he couldn't hand Kyo the final blow. And when he heard of rumors that Kyo had fled to America, he went there as well without wasting anymore time. Plus, he had heard that Kyo's teammates and father were searching for him since he left without saying a word.

"Kyo…" He thought as he rubbed his hair in the shower rain. It was exactly that time when Kyo was taken down by Nests; Iori felt a heavy feeling in his heart. He let out a little chill.

"Kyo… It's him." He rushed out of the bathroom and dried himself with the towel.

"I can feel it. It's him. He's somewhere. But… chotto." He stopped wiping, let the towel dangling on his head and looked at the window. "What is this feeling? As if he's in some sort of trouble or so. Why am I getting this feeling?" He held his chest and slammed the wall after that.

"Uurrgghhh. Kyo… Orochi…" he went into the room and dressed up. "Kyo, just tell me where you are. But play all this kind of tricks with me. I hate all this feeling." And then he came out of his room fully dressed up and leaped through the window down to the ground floor, six floors below! He landed without any single problem. He stood up and looked around. He was living at a very secluded area, so not many people were visible to him over there. The alley was just so quiet.

"Kyo, your life, your soul… is mine. Don't you die before I claim your life with my own hands. Just wait for me. I'll find you till I get you no matter what, no matter when, and then I'll kill you!" He dashed down the quiet alley, seeking for Kyo without caring for anything else around him at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**_LET THE BATTLE BEGINS… ONCE MORE IN 1998_**

August 31st 1998…

Summer was coming to an end and the FIFA World Cup had long ended. But the real battle had just begun…

Somewhere of the coast of Florida, Black Noah anchored itself in the middle of the ocean, far enough to be left undetected by the beach authorities. The cruiser that was suppose to have sank long time ago was now floating on the surface mightily once more, having being refurbished just in time for the unexpected reunion of the world's greatest fighters.

Not far away from Black Noah, a private boat was surfing its way towards Black Noah. Geese Howard stood mightily at the front end of the boat, staring at the cruiser of the enemy he once fought a long time ago, with his arms crossed. Mr. Big was sitting at the side of the boat, chatting his way on the phone, while Billy was the one steering the wheel in the control room.

"Yeah, I know. Who would believe it? But then it's true I'm telling ya." Big babbled on the phone.

"What's all that kind of talk about?" Called out Geese at the other end, without even facing him. His eyes were still locked onto Black Noah.

"Nah, Just a bunch of my men, you know." Big replied with a high tone, since the ocean waves were very loud, added with the engine sound. "Come on, gimme a break. We haven't even reach that old wreck yet, chill out first."

"Easy for you to say." Geese finally turned back. "If it wasn't the rumors that Terry'll be there as well, I wouldn't even care to come here. Plus there are still plenty of things we need to meddle back at the organization, and you too."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it, Geese." Big hang up his phone. "I've done my job already. Otherwise I won't have the time to follow you today. You have Billy in there, right? So what's the big deal? As if Billy's a piece of scrap metal who is no reliable."

"Who the hell you calling scrap metal?!" Billy yelled from inside. "Don't get over it, Big! If you think you're that great, then kill Takuma in a while more when we get there, you skinhead!"

"Whoa, relax mate. Just kidding. We're still a team here, errr… yeah… since Wolfgang's not with us."

"Save your words, Big. You can say more when you face Takuma at that ship." Geese turned back and stared at Black Noah once more as his boat closed in.

"My life is entrusted to Geese forever, and I'll shall serve him till the death." Billy exclaimed. "Terry's finished this time." He threw off his scarf by surprise and steered the boat closer. Big ignored him after that and laid down for a short rest, as he took out his batons ready to rumble.

Well, they didn't realize that they were not the only ones heading towards Black Noah at the moment. Eiji was following them right behind, surfing! With a hook and rope attached to the boat secretly, Eiji was surfing behind them using a pair of wooden planks. A free ride for Eiji, plus the leisure of surfing at the same time.

"Man, this is getting too rough." Eiji moaned as he surfed on. " The wave's getting too rough, hurry up." He though. "Man, other than this way, there's wasn't any alternatives to get there, if only I sneaked into their boat in the first place." He groaned. His suit was getting wet. But they haven't reached Black Noah yet. So far, yet so near for them, as Eiji continued surfing behind.

Kasumi Todoh was also in hot pursuit, as she rowed with all of her strength on a small boat towards Black Noah.

"How long more is this gonna take?" she muttered as she rowed on. "I'm running out of strength. Oh, Ryo Sakazaki, you're gonna pay for this soon. When I meet you there, you're gonna feel the wrath of Todoh! Aaaaahhhh!!" she yelled hysterically as she rowed on, finally caught a glimpse of Black Noah from afar.

Yet at the same time, a Chinnock chopper was flying its way towards Black Noah as well. Heidern was standing in the pilot's room, observing down the cruiser.

"How's the condition for an emergency landing?" he asked the pilot.

"There shouldn't be a problem at all, sir." Replied the pilot.

"Good." He turned towards Leona, who was looking at him not far from the room. She gave a thumbs up at him. He turned back and took the special phone at the side.

"Ralf, how is everything at the other end?"

"No problem, captain." Replied Ralf, who was with Clark and the other backup units at the beach in Miami. "We'll be ready to strike if there's any problem over there."

"Good. We need to be stand by no matter what, since we don't know who's behind this fight all of a sudden, plus on a ship that belongs to Rugal. We have no idea what is the enemy planning, why host it on a dead man's ship, though I have some doubt about it."

"Don't worry captain. Everyone's ready here. We'll strike everyone who tries to cause havoc." Ralf exclaimed with full spirit.

"Glad to hear that." said Heidern. "Over and out." He placed the mike back and went to the other end of the chopper to check out. He and Leona were no the only fighters on the chopper. Takuma Sakazaki and his son Ryo were on board too, sitting at the dark corner of the chopper near the stack of items. Saisyu, Benimaru and Shingo there too, close to each other at another corner. Takuma and Ryo were sting very quietly, in a meditating style as they focused themselves for the upcoming fight. So was Saisyu. Benimaru was lying down resting, with his hair let down, but Shingo was a little agitated.

"Are you sure everything's going to be okay, Beni-kun? I got a bad feeling about this."

"What nonsense are you worrying about now?" asked Benimaru. "Are you regretting now for following us? If you're scared, you can just stay here."

"I'm not scared." Shingo stood up. "Just that… Kyo-senpai's not with us…"

"Ara, so you're scared that Kyo's not here to protect you, eh?" Benimaru sat up. "So you haven't been training lately, right?"

"Ive been waiting for this day, Beni-kun!" Shingo held his fist upfront. "I can fight on even without Kyo-senpai."

"Sou ka." Benimaru laid back down. "But you're right. If only we know where's Kyo right now, it would be easier. But at least Saisyu oji-san is with us, I'm not afraid at all. I'll be the new King Of Fighters very soon, without Kyo around." Saisyu looked at Benimaru but didn't say a word. He turned at Heidern, who had been watching them for some while now. Saisyu just nodded his head and closed his eyes again, while waiting for them to reach Black Noah. Heidern looked on.

"I wonder what evil awaits us this time?" he thought. "I'm sure Rugal is long dead. So who want to bring back up his legacy? No way. This is just getting strange, giving me a headache again." He thought, as he took out the invitation letter and looked at it again. It was the very same letter that he received a few days ago, very similar to the original letter he received back in 1995. The letter with the initial 'R' as the chop. The chopper was closing in on Balck Noah.

Meanwhile, at the same time, a few fighters had already set foot on Black Noah: Terry, Andy, Chin, Mai, King, Kim, Mary and Brian. Brian sat at a corner at the edge of the ship, while the rest of them strayed around.

"This is weird." Said Terry, as Andy, Mai and Mary went close to him.

"What's weird?" asked Mary. Mai grabbed Andy at his arm as close as she could.

"Mai, stop it. "It's embarrassing you know?"

"There's no way I'm gonna let you out of my sight, Andy-kun. No matter what happens here, we'll fight together till the end right?" she leaned her head on his shoulder."

""Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

"What's weird?" asked Mary again.

"This ship looks exactly like the ship owned by Rugal, I think." Terry looked around once more. "Except that it's a little too quiet here."

"You meant someone's trying to scare us using his ship?" Mai was chilling right now. She grabbed Andy even closer.

"I didn't say that Rugal's spirit is around here, but I'm surprise that someone managed to dig this ship."

""What's that supposed to mean?" King went up to them.

"I mean… someone somehow managed to float this ship back up, I think. Look at the mosses around here that proofs it. But why host

a fight on board here? Or is there really someone tricking us to come here. I don't see anyone here other than us." Terry took off his cap. "I'm getting bored."

"Should we go and explore this ship then?" asked Mary.

"Are you joking?" Mai chilled again. "What if there are really ghosts on board this ship? We don't even know how many people on board died together with Rugal."

"Then?" King looked at her.

"Go on if you still want to explore. I'm staying here with Andy-kun." She grabbed him harder.

"Err, yeah. You guys go on ahead. We'll just stay here." Andy couldn't resist her.

""Hey guys, hold it. " Kim yelled out at the other end. ""I think we got company right now."

"Where? Where?" Mai exclaimed. Kim pointed out at the ocean. Geese' s boat was closing in towards the rope ladder dangling below the cruiser.

"My, my. If it isn't Geese Howard." Said Andy. "Time for some payback, brother."

"You might be right, Andy. But I didn't expect Geese to receive the invitation letter too." He put his cap on again. "Time to rumble."

"Yeah!" the rest followed him. Chin and Brian were still slaking at the corner, perhaps wondering why they came aboard in the first place.

Geese saw Terry from far below his boat, and smiled.

"He's really there waiting for us." He looked back. "Billy, full speed ahead! Big, get up and prepare yourself, you lazy head."

"Yeah, yeah, right." Big sat up and adjusted his coat. Billy knew what he needed to do. He set the gear at full speed and grabbed his scarf once more. The battle was about to begin soon, the battle of champions of the former Kings of Fighters.

But everyone didn't know another thing after being distracted by the coming of Geese. Rugal was observing them from inside the control room. They couldn't see him since the room was dark and badly damaged, but Rugal could see them clearly with his right eye.

"Finally they're here." He smiled. "Everyone's gonna die soon. Feel the wrath of god." He clenched his right fist, the robotic fist that was. As Terry and the gang stared at the ocean waiting for Geese to descend aboard, Rugal went back deep into the room. The gigantic bowl was still filled with the Orochi blood, which was still flowing everywhere. He went into the other room where he held Goenitz. Goenitz was chained at the giant cross, with his legs bound and his palms nailed onto the cross; just like the how Christ was crucified.

"Goenitz." He stared at Goenitz, who never even awaken since returning to the world. "Soon, you will give me all of your powers, and I will become the mightiest god to ever live on the planet." He walked out of the room back towards the control room. "It's show time. My King of Fighters tournament will be opened as soon as Geese Howard arrives."

He looked on as the rest of the fighters waited on at the wide space out there. The chopper carrying Heidern and the rest had already stopped above the cruiser and the rope ladder was spread down for them to land aboard.

"So Heidern is here too. It is time, everyone. I'm back." Said Rugal.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE KING OF FIGHTERS 98-ULTIMATE MATCH…**


End file.
